Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Go-Onger redirects here. For the RV used in the American adaptation of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, RPM, see Project GO-ONGER. is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise, running from February 17, 2008 to February 8, 2009. Its theme is a racing/animal motif. it joined '' . '' ''Go-Onger''s footage was adapted for the ''Power Rangers season Power Rangers RPM, and was dubbed in South Korea as Power Rangers Engine Force (파워레인저 엔진포스 Pawaleinjeo Enjinposeu). The average ratings of the series was 5.1%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/14.html Plot is one of the 11 other than our own, which is referred to as the . Machine World is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are later joined by the Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Gaiark and other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Engine Partners Ancient Engines Movie Exclusive Allies *BOMPER - ('B'orn-to 'O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale Braneworld Allies *Osen (Junk World) (27) *Akinosuke (Samurai World) (39 & 40) *Harunosuke (Samurai World) (39 & 40) *Wameikle (Stormy World) (41) *Santa Claus (Christmas World) (43 & 44) Other Allies *Seji (6) *Fui Toujirou (8) *(Tree Spirit) (24) *Sanae Rouyama (34) *Manabu Yushima (42) *All Super Sentai **Juken Sentai Gekiranger **Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Tensou Sentai Goseiger * / Kamen Rider Kiva Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) **Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) **Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) **Three Gaiark Ministers ***Land Pollution Minister Yogostein (1-26, 29-36, Movie & Vs. Gekiranger) ****Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) *****Bakki (24) *****Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) ***Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz **Beauty Ugatz (26) *Barbaric Dohma **Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) *Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Incinerator Banki (1 & Movie) **Speaker Banki (6 & Movie) **Lens Banki (9 & Movie) **Mirror Banki (10 & Movie) **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) **Mic Banki (special) **Kettei Banki (48) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Pipe Banki (2 & Movie) **Spray Banki (4 & Movie) **Bombe Banki (7 & Movie) **Mirror Banki (10 & Movie) **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) **Kettei Banki (48) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Scoop Banki (3 & Movie) **Magnet Banki/Electromagnet Banki (5 & Movie) **Boring Banki (8 & Movie) **Mirror Banki (10 & Movie) **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19)/Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32 & 33) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34 & 35) **Kettei Banki (48) *Others: **Lumbiaco (31) **Gokumaru (Movie) ***Gokugokumaru (39 & 40) **Raiken (Movie) ***Rairaiken (39 & 40) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】|accessdate=2008-02-14}} **Artist: (Project.R) **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi & Takafumi Iwasaki) ;Ending themes * **Artist: Project.R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー 2nd SINGLE　炎神セカンドラップ-TURBO CUSTOM-|accessdate=2008-05-31}} **Artist: Project.R (Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Engine Kids with Project.R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Project.R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Project.R (YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: with Bomper **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, IMAJO, & Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine Kids **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: * **An extended mix that combines the First Lap, Second Lap, Third Lap, Final Lap, and Winning Run. ;Mecha themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Project.R (Ohashi Megumi, Kenichiro Oishi}) ***Inserted into episodes 3, 5, 6 & 10 * **Artist: MoJo **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 12 & 13 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 45 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Project.R (Ohashi Megumi, Kenichiro Oishi}) ***Inserted in episode 35 ;Insert themes * **Artist: NoB **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: TAKKARATTS ***Inserted into episodes 9, 11, 19 & 40 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: TAKKRATTS * **Artist: (Project.R) **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Chorus: * **Artist: Project.R (Takayoshi Tanimoto and Mayumi Gojo) **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) ***Inserted into episodes 17, 20 & 48 * **Artist & Composition: IMAJO (Project. R) **Lyrics: **Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 31 * **Artist: (Project.R) **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 26 & 30 ;Character themes *"Smile×Smile" **Artist: Saki Rouyama / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Miu Sutou / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Kegalesia / **Lyrics: **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: ) * **Artist: G5 Prince **Lyrics & Composition: **Arranger: MOKU *"Miss you" **Artist, Lyrics & Composition: Hiroto Sutou / **Arranger: MOKU Cast *Sosuke Esumi: *Renn Kousaka: *Saki Rouyama: *Hant Jou: *Gunpei Ishihara: *Hiroto Sutou: *Miu Sutou: *Kegalesia: **Oikawa also had a cameo appearance in the final episode as , a customer, at Saki's bakery. Voice actors *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Birca: *Gunpherd: *Carrigator: *Toripter: *Jetras: *Jum-bowhale: *Bomper: *Yogostein, Yogoshimacritein: *Kitaneidas: *Hiramechimedes: *Pollution President Batcheed: Suit actors *Go-On Red, Engine-O, Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9, Engine-O G12: *Go-On Blue: *Go-On Yellow: *Go-On Green: *Go-On Black: *Go-On Gold: *Go-On Silver: *Yogostein: *Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: *Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: *Yogoshimacritein: *Barbaric Machine Beasts: Stage Shows *Aerial Warriors! The Go-On Wings Appear!! *Go-Onger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City *Go-Onger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome Toyline Notes *Go-Onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. **It should be noted that there is a bird-themed Red in both teams. **Both teams use some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. **One difference is that the Yellow and Blue Rangers' genders are switched (the Blue Ranger is male and the Yellow Ranger is female). **Another difference is that the Engines are sentient beings from another planet instead of lifeless mechs. **In Liveman, Black Bison and Green Sai joined after halfway through the show, whereas Go-On Green and Go-On Black joined in Go-Onger's second episode. *The Engines in Soul form were designed and animated by Toei Animation. * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on." *The comes from the Japanese phrase for . * means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last syllable. *This is the 1st season where the name of the show starts with Go-. The second one is Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This is the first Sentai Season with two 6th Rangers, as well as the first Sentai team to officially feature a female 6th ranger. *This is the first car-themed Sentai that has an official Sixth and Seventh Ranger: The Go-On Wings team. *Combining the first parts of the 5 Go-Ongers' surnames, and full surname of the Go-On Wings, you get ekorogisuto, which is ecologist. Official websites *Go-onger at Toei.co.jp *Go-Onger at Tv-asahi.co.jp (Archived) *Go-Onger at Super-sentai.net Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:2000's Super Sentai Series Category:Heisei Era